


grocery shopping is a scam meant to cram the most anxiety into the shortest time frame

by orphan_account



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, weird grocery store encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien runs into his parents at the grocery store.Written impulsively at 3am and posted without looking back.





	grocery shopping is a scam meant to cram the most anxiety into the shortest time frame

It’s two years after Damien’s lost his powers and skipped town that sees them across the grocery aisle. A man and a woman, greying and lightly wrinkled and not-quite-arguing-but-passionately-discussing over which cereal to get. They’re older than he remembers them— makes sense, after seventeen years— but his parents are recognizable. He hasn’t seen them in nearly two whole decades but he’d be able to recognize them anywhere.

 

Even if he couldn’t, their minds feel the same as he remembers; he can’t do anything with them, but they’re there.

 

He feels… something. Numb, vaguely nauseous, a bit like there’s a weird static in his legs that’s not letting him move. He just stands there, mouth slightly open, staring at them like he’s just been told he has a month left to live, because that’s all that he  _ can _ do.

 

His parents finally decide on some fruity granola health cereal bullshit, and his dad catches his stare and looks at him with this odd look on his face. Like he recognizes Damien but can’t place it, or maybe just like someone who’s just caught a person staring at him. Damien wants to look away, pretend nothing happened, but he can’t fucking  _ move _ . He knows he’s acting weird. He can see the suspicion growing on his dad’s face.

 

The static in his legs grows and he snaps out of it suddenly, panic taking hold instead.

 

He leaves his cart behind and bolts, runs out of the store and tries to forget.

  
  



End file.
